In The Eyes of Madness
by CitrusBlast
Summary: An interesting view on how Darien sees the world when QSM, or rather, how the Gland sees the world...


Fics_1

"In The Eyes of Madness"  
____Written by CitrusBlast  
  
I__ sleep for the longest of times, only to be reawakened to a world where nobody knows how to have fun...  
  
"Ok Fawkes, come on over here, nice and slow, eh?" my host's partner called to me, it called itself "Hobbes", and Darien considered it to be his friend.  
"No, I think not, I'm just gonna go on ahead, if you don't mind of course" I smiled and then quicksilvered, playing with these people was so much fun! "Oh Claire honey, I'm home!" I yelled in my best Ricardo as I entered the lab, I always did like 'I love Lucy'.  
"Darien? Where are you?" she called out to him, she obviously didn't know that I had emerged.  
"Fawkes! Claire! Watch out, he's gone nuts again!" Hobbes called out to her, his emotion for her was so pitiful, it made me laugh sometimes, oh well, the time to laugh would be soon, killing them would be enough fun for a bit, maybe I'd go for that annoying leech Eberts next, I never did like him, even if Darien did, I don't usually agree with him on those sorts of things.  
"Shit, Darien, where are you?" Claire asked me as she put on her thermal glasses to see me, how could a game be ruined so easily? I ask you honestly. I couldn't believe that she didn't yet realize that Darien and I were seperate. I would tell her, later, perhaps when I killed her, maybe before.  
"Darien? Just stay by the chair there, ok?" she asked, I was still invisible, but those glasses revealed me to her, I would have to get rid of them. "Ok, I'll just wait here for you to come and give me the counteragent, alright?" I said as I unquicksilvered, and then hopped up onto the chair. Just then, Hobbes walked around the corner, looked at me with his gun pointed, like he would actually use it on his partner's body.  
"Hobbes man, it's ok, I won't bite, you can come closer if you want" I said, using the joking tone that his partner usally used when trying to coax Hobbes into doing something.  
"I think not, ya see, I dont' really trust red eyed wackos" he said, all the while holding the gun level with my chest, what kind of game was he playing? Bobby's games weren't very much fun, mostly they involved holding me against something while Claire gave me the poison.  
"Aww, what'sa matter Hobbsey? Scared to go up against me? Come on, you know you want to kill me, free Darien, do it!" I urged him, I could see the emotion playing across his face,he hated me now, what a pity! He really was smarter than most gave him credit for, well, all the more inteligence to play with. Not to mention his mental condition, if he didn't take his usual slew of pills each day, he'd be as much fun as I am, then maybe I'd let him in on some of my games.  
I palmed a scalpel behind me on the table, quicksilvered it, then brought my hand out where Bobby could see it. "Don't worry buddy, I won't hurt you, you know I wouldn't" I said with a grin, then I brought my arm back as if stretching Darien's muscles, jerked it foward and released my invisible projectile.  
"Aaahhh! Shit!" Hobbes exclaimed as it struck him in the left arm. I took my chance and knocked him over as I ran towards Claire, who had just turned around with the syringe of poison. "Hi there Claire, you know, I never did like the counteragent, it has a bad effect on me" I heard the shot ring out behind me, I dove out of the way as fast as I could, but it grazed my arm, I looked at it, and it wasn't bleeding! Haha! The fool Hobbes was using rubber bullets against me, so as not to kill his partner's body. Well, that worked to my advantage, I quicksilvered, then crawled back past Claire, stood up and ran out of the keep... and plowed right into Charlie and unquicksilvered when I hit the ground.  
"Hobbes, I've got him out here!" as Eberts tackled me on the ground, the little bean counter was stronger than I'd imagined! Oh, how much fun could this be? With Eberts pinning me down, I quicksilvered my hand, and grabbed his wrist, oh, this was going to be good!  
I saw Eberts grit his teeth from the cold, then he brought his other fist up and caught me in the jaw, "Ouch! Eberts buddy, I didn't know you had it in ya" I said as I grinned at him. Then the needle came into my neck, and I blacked o__u****t**__**.

var PUpage="76001070"; var PUprop="geocities"; var yviContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001070geovisit();


End file.
